It is often desirable to secure items to surfaces to inhibit the removal or movement of the item with respect to the surface. Oftentimes, this securement is desired for only a temporary period. Suction devices are often used to secure such items temporarily.
In one particular example, when the aforementioned item is holding a young child's food, it can be desirable to inhibit the child from being able to easily remove the item from the support surface. Other examples include temporarily securing items such as food processing devices that are used in the kitchen to the counter surface that supports the food processing device. There are many other similar examples of where it can be useful to temporarily secure an item to a support surface; however, it is also desirable to allow one to easily remove the item from the support surface when desired.